fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MaddiKitten
Archived Archived! Please make sure to create a new header for your question or answer of the appropriate name of the subject or idea you want to speak to me about. If you're answering a question, please do the same. Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to the MaddiKitten! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 23:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Perchan's Replies First off, look at other Magic pages such as Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. That's how you properly format a page. Please don't change it back to your formatting again- it looks unprofessional and generally sloppy. Anyway, I'll write up a description for the page right now. Also, you can't use another slayer's techniques except for the most basic stuff, such as the roar. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I've started you off, it's a basic description- add flair and what YOUR character can do with her magic, and you'll be set. Do you want any more help? Either way, please post at the bottom of my talk page so I don't have to search for yer message :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) --- Go ahead with lacrima. And you ask me for magic pages and formatting and all that, you ask User:LastationLover5000 for character pages and all that. Also, sorry about that lol, I had one of my OCD fits. And sure, go ahead with your power. And you have a good one too :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) --- Having the same name as Seras would be considered a crossover, so no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) --- You don't make a blog for questions. You message my talk page; hence why it was deleted, I told you this. Anyway, go ahead, use the same images. And yes, you can make it a crystal dragon slayer. And no, make your own Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic page, call it "Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (insertnamehere)". Write your own description, too. If you want help writing the description up just ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can make Venus; what Key is it?. Also, there's to be no gods or goddesses here- it all depends on your definition really, but I highly suggest against it unless you can provide me a definition of your interpretation of a goddess- but even so, don't actually call it a goddess. Also, don't call it Etro- then it's a crossover and against the rules. And yes, you have permission to use Chaos Magic cuz the creator hasn't been here for more than a year. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) --- You can't make it a Gold Key- because, as far as we know, all the Gold Keys have been introduced. Just make a Crystal one- but ask User:LastationLover5000 about that because he made the crystal keys. Anyway, after that, yer good to go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but remember to call it "Light Devil Slayer Magic (Maddi)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Just state that "In addition to light, the user of Light Devil Slayer Magic is capable of using both sources of solar energy and lunar energy, as they both fall under the category of "light". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello there MaddiKitten! Sorry to interupt you but after visiting some of your pages, I wanted to give you some advice. I think you might want to add property templates on your pages so no one else will edit them. You should also add catagories on your pages. BTW, nice pictures! I can't believe that you drew them, their amazing!White(Arg.Homework) 00:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry Maddi, I won't be like that again, I loves you, come back. DX I'm REALLY really sorry, Like... I'm so sorry, just don't be upset with me. DX Frozen Cupcakes (talk) 02:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Advice Maddi, whatever you do, don't make a blank article. The bare minimum for formatting is that you have an introduction and an infobox, as well as the basic section headers. If you have to create an article but don't know precisely how you want to write it out, then you should make a sandbox for those kind of situations, alright?--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Permission - Solar Magic Hello there Maddi, can I have your permission to use Solar Magic? I know that there is a free use template available;- but using someone else article without informing them is not my style. So, can I use it? :) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) F And A : Well... Okay Maddi, that is surely a one-long message @_@ , but thank you by the way, I love long message. Actually, I did check out some of your Ocs and I could say that Seras and Clairre did got my attention. Also, it is nice to see a brave person who pair up their Oc and canon characters (in a different method) without the Admin's getting into you. Anyway, what kind of layout did you talked about? After you described everything, regardless of what kind of layout, the answer is : yes, go ahead with the layout thing, and the templates. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Permission I have no problem with you using Darkness Demon Slayer Magic if you want to use it for a character: just let me know what characters you want to use it for. Also, instead of Holy Demon Slayer Magic, why not try Light Demon Slayer Magic? That way, you will have the Darkness and the Light, making whatever character using them a manipulator of Twilight. John Wick (Contact · Works) 18:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Basically, yeah. :P I will throw Ruki and Claire's name up, well, the name you decide to give Claire, that is. I am still working out the specifics of Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic, but if you have to visualize it in any way, please see the Yami Yami no Mi of One Piece. That is pretty much what I have in mind fo rit. John Wick (Contact · Works) 18:39, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:26, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Property Template Image The image in your property tag is way too big. It's incredibly sloppy, you need to size it down considerably or find another image altogether. Get to it. 22:32:54 Fri Why would you get banned for something small like that? This is just about keeping sloppiness off the wiki. 22:55:22 Fri Sure, go ahead, you can make Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Xbox! I saw it! You can't lie to me! I have feelings too! ;~; I'm bored, don't judge meeeeeeeeehhhh. XD Anyway, xbox some time? I'm bored. ;~: Snow (The Harbinger) 17:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, forgot to mention that I am GuillotineWolf. I noticed the link on your user page and I like that you make your own stuff. I am working on my character now, actually. John Wick (Contact · Works) 22:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Done. However, your character can't have more than one Slayer Magic, just remember that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) The proper name is "Forest/Plant Dragon Slayer Magic". That involves nature but flowers/flora itself is not an element. You can make a Forest/Plant Dragon Slayer Magic with those properties except the breathing flowers thing. Just call it "Forest/Plant Dragon Slayer Magic (MaddiKitten)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, have you tried contacting them? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Maddi, can I use Solar Magic for Toby Nightwalker? I would get rid of all of his other magic and the only other magic he will have besides Solar Magic is Lunar Magic. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Solar Magic Permission Can one of my characters use your Solar Magic? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.) 07:27, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Maddi, nice to meet you. Just here to ask if I can use Solar Magic. Thanks--Garlicfork (talk) 19:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) If you ever need to talk to me or just bored and I'm not on chat, just text me. And good luck doing whatever it is you had to go do. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:15, January 11, 2017 (UTC)